Spirit Boarding School
by Ajangel0
Summary: Kagome is a Kitsune and Shippo's twin sister. They started going to the Spirit Boarding School. Souta is also going to the boarding school. The Xmen are there also.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha or the Xmen.

Chapter 1: Jewel Boarding School

A clawed hand flew out from under the green comforter toward the alarm clock sounded near the head. She was not in a rush to begin the day all she wanted to do was stay in bed all day and play tricks on people. Knowing her older wiser twin brother he would not let her sleep in. He was always up before the sun and in bed after the sun. Yeah he liked to attack her. She groaned when the comforter was pulled back to reveal the cold morning air of her room.

"Kagome," Shippo yelled as he pulled on her arm trying to get her to wake up, "It's our first day of classes.

Kagome let out a low growl, "Go bug Souta, Shippo, leave me in peace."

"Sorry, can't do that," Shippo was now shaking his reddish brown head as he spoke, "You will just go right back to bed."

"Yeah, so" Kagome looked out the window to see the sun shining brightly over the eastern sky. The two of them along with their younger brother had just arrived at the school a few days ago. The school was for demons, mutants, and mikos. The school was trying to bridge the gap between the hated groups, which was proving more difficult by the day. Kagome was both a miko and kitsune demon, while Shippo, who was her older brother by two minutes, was a kitsune. Their younger brother was the same way. Kagome and shippo's parents were human and demon. They should have been hanyou but turned out to be full demons with Kagome having miko powers. She was the only one of her kind.

Kagome and Shippo looked a lot a like. They both had long reddish brown hair and long bushy reddish brown tails. The only difference in appearance was Kagome had bright green eyes and Shippo had turquoise blue eyes. Kagome was also an inch or two shorter then her older brother. The twins were inseparable. Many people believed that their bond was because they were twins but to Shippo and Kagome it was far greater then that. Their powers complimented each other. Shippo was able to change shape at will while Kagome was able to control plants and purify objects.

"Come on Kagome we have to get ready for our first day of classes." Shippo watched as Kagome jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"All right, All right," Kagome said as she closed the door. Shippo ran into the room he shared with Souta.

Souta was about fourteen. He had long black hair tipped in blue and silvery gray eyes. His long bushy tail was a black tipped in blue, "Is she up?" Souta asked with a smirk. Shippo knew what was going to happen if she didn't wake up. Souta would run into Kagome's room and throw a bucket of ice-cold water on her.

"She's up little bro." Shippo smirked at his brother and leaned into him, "If you ever give her that rude awakening when I am around, you won't live to see the sunrise." It didn't brother Shippo that much with Souta's annoying antics. He just didn't like the screeching that followed afterwards. Kagome could wake the dead with her screams.

Souta whimpered and jumped back, "Why don't you like to watch her run around like a maniac."

Shippo smirked, "Maybe, but her screaming is painful."

"That's the fun part."

"Fun part of what," Kagome asked as she stood in the doorway of the boys' room.

Shippo and Souta looked at their sister. She was very inquisitive and always asking questions to things she didn't understand. All she could do was to seek her quires in other ways. She did find the answers to everything she was curious about. It was a kitsunes nature to be inquisitive. She showed that part of herself off really well. But Shippo and Souta were more tricksters and loved to play tricks on Kagome. Kagome always had something up her sleeves when her brothers tried to trick her, which made their banter even more fun for the siblings. They were as close as a family of kitsune could be. Kagome and Shippo were even closer then they were to Souta, mainly because they were older then Souta. The twins were sixteen years old and Souta was only fourteen years and a grade lower then the twins.

"Nothing, Sis." Souta's incident voice was heard.

Kagome knew very well what they were thinking; "If you two ever pull a trick on me while I am here I will tie you to the floor with my plants get it got it, good. Now let's good eat, we don't want to be late." Kagome stuck her tongue out as she turned to grab her books and ran out the door.

Kagome made her way to the cafeteria just before the boys made their appearance. She looked around at the foods that were being served that day and decided on a breakfast pizza. Kagome made her way to the pizza counter when she heard "Henti," followed by a loud "SMACK". Kagome sighed and wondered why no one else was looking around for the sound like she was.

"That happens all the time," Kagome turned around to see a beautiful redhead with blue eyes. She smiled, "I'm Jean Grey."

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome was still looking around for perpetrators, "I will never understand humans." She shook her head.

"I know what you mean. By the way what are you?" They girls had finally reached the pizza counter.

"A kitsune/miko," Kagome chuckled when she saw Jean's face.

"How can that be, you're a demon and a miko at the same time. Aren't mikoes powerful humans?"

Kagome and Jean choose their pizza and were now looking for a place to sit. Jean smiled and grabbed Kagome's arm. She pulled her over to a table that with three people already sitting down. They were all mutants although one looked a little like a demon. He had striking blue eyes, black hair and blue fur all over his body. He had a tail that was about four inches in length. Sitting next to blue boy was a boy wearing a pair of red sunglasses, which hid his eyes. He had short sandy blond hair. The third was a girl with short red hair with a white streak going down left side. Her green eyes were piercing and glaring at Kagome.

"Kagome, these are my friends. Scott Summers."

"Hey," Scott was the one that wore the glasses.

"Kurt Wagner,"

"Yo," Blue Boy said with a wave and a smile.

"And last be not lest Rogue." The third one just kept glaring. 'What's her problem,' Kagome wondered. The whole group seemed to be friendly.

"Are you ready to party," Kurt said as he smiled at Kagome.

"What do you mean party we are at a table eating breakfast?" Jean looked at Kurt.

"I have radio," Kurt put a portable radio on the table and started the music. Kagome smiled she liked this guy.

Kagome looked up to see her brothers looking for her, "Shippo, Souta, over here." She waved them over. "Everyone these are my brothers Souta and Shippo," Kagome pointed at the each boy as she introduced them. "Shippo, Souta, these are Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, and Rogue."

"Hey guys," The boys sat down next Kagome.

"Henti,"

"Smack"

"That vas a good one," Kurt smiled while looking behind the three kitsunes.

Kagome turned around to see a group of people. They were a mixture of demon and human. One of the demon's looked to be a hanyou, "That's the InuYasha group. The dog hanyou is InuYasha his is the leader of the group next to him is his girlfriend Kikyo. The other two are Sango and Miroku. They are an all around good people; only Kikyo can get to be a little mean. Don't do anything or even look at Kikyo with a bad look if you want to live. InuYasha is very protective of her."

"Hey, dog breath keep your pack in line."

"And that's InuYasha rival Kouga of the wolf pack." Kurt said as he watched the start of very famous fight, "Vho will win this time."

Kagome watched as the two rival groups started to fight. She hated fights and never liked watching them. Kagome looked over at her brothers and winked, "Are you ready?" The boys nodded. Shippo created an illusion of a stream running through the cafeteria. Souta created the rocks and other illusions while Kagome sent her plants and made them grow in and out of the stream. The whole scene was beautiful with rocks, and plants of all kinds.

InuYasha and Kouga's groups looked at the beautifully created illusion. They were awestruck. Kagome had to laugh at their faces as they watched the seemingly real stream flow by them the only real things are the plants running along the side of the stream. Kagome looked over at her brothers and saw they too trying to hold their laughter. Finally they let out their laughter as they looked at the faces of the people at their table.

Just then a loud clapping was heard from over the oo's and awes, "Okay students calm down. Now will those who created the beautiful landscape in the middle of our cafeteria please return it to the way it was before?"

Kagome and her brothers stood up, "Sorry Miss. I hate fights so we were stopping one that just started. Come back to me my dear plants." Everyone watched as Kagome's plants turned back into seeds and transported into her hands. Shippo walked up to the stream bent down ran his hand over his illusion and the stream disappeared. Souta snapped his fingers and the rocks disappeared.

"Thank you children." The woman said, "Since you three are standing will you come up here and introduce yourselves."

Kagome, Shippo and Souta headed up to the stage that the leaders of the school sat. The old woman was one along with the Lord of the West Sesshomaru and a bald headed guy. Kagome couldn't place the bald guy. She looked at him. He was wearing a simple business suit with a red tie. Kagome used a gift that was rare for a fox demon she turned out to have the gift. Kagome had the ability to read minds. She had always protected her brother with mind barriers that keep other demons and mutants from getting into their minds and use them against others. Kagome noticed that the man was tiring to read her mind.

"No peeking," Kagome smirked and then pushed him out of her mind. Then she turned around and went into his mind and chuckled.

Kagome watched as the bald man turned toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru answered his question with a very stoic voice. 'How annoying!" Kagome thought as she watched the inner change. She knew that she would not like that dog. Dogs were so boring.

"Now will you tell us a little about your self?" Lady Keade said as she handed Shippo a microphone. Kagome looked over at Shippo and rolled her eyes. That fox was a worse when it came to public speaking. Good thing this wasn't a speech he is about to do just an introduction.

Shippo smirked as he spoke into the microphone, "I'm Shippo Higurashi. I am 16 years old. My Interests are sports and playing tricks on people."

Kagome groaned as the microphone was handed to her, "I am Kagome Higurashi. I am 16 and I enjoy combat and can use any type of weaponry. And if anyone is wondering why Shippo and I are the same age. We are twins?" She turned to give Souta the microphone.

Souta grinned, "I am Souta Higurashi younger brother of Kagome and Shippo. Like Kagome I enjoy combat and like Shippo I like sports."

The bald man moved toward the threesome. Kagome realized this man was in a wheelchair, "Does anyone have questions?"

A hand went up that was located at InuYasha's table, "Kagome, will bare my children?"

"Henti," **Smack** Kagome smirked when she heard the slap.

"Souta, how old are you?" Blue boy said as he raised his hand.

"I am 14," Souta answered.

The threesome stepped off the stage area of the cafeteria and walked over to where they were sitting before. Then everything went back to the way it was before the interruption. Everybody at their table started talking in unison when Kagome and her brothers came to sit down, "That Miroku can't keep his perverseness to himself." Rogue said as she looked straight behind her at the now fallen classmate, "Sango has a good back hand."

"I can see that," Kagome smirked.

"That man is going to get it for talking to Kagome like that," Shippo said as he turned around to face the offender. He scowled at the teenager.

"Leave it to me, Shippo," Kurt disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Shippo, Kagome, and Souta stared at the spot where he sat.

"Kurt's power is transportation." Scott explained.

The group at the table sat back and watched the entertainment. Kurt had appeared next to Miroku. He stood over the teenager being careful not to be seen tied his shoelaces together. Then Kurt appeared back in his chair.

"Cool," Souta said, "No one even saw you there."

Kurt just smirked at Souta, "I think we are going to be good friends." Kagome and Shippo looked at each other and groaned. They were in for it now. One Souta was enough now there would be two.

Kagome looked over at the people sitting around the breakfast table, "We have a problem,"

"What do you mean," Jean looked over at Kagome puzzled.

"Let's just say my little brother and your Kurt," Kagome paused and looked over at a table near theirs, "Are into playing tricks on others."

Suddenly the bell rang and classes were about to start. The group of friends turned toward the InuYasha Group. Miroku got up fell on his face when he tried to take a step. The whole mutant table was in an up roar. Kagome, Shippo, and Souta were about to fall out of their chairs when they saw the fall. They realized the whole cafeteria were laughing expect for the InuYasha Group.

The person known as Sango looked directly at the Mutant group and then noticed the three demons sitting with them were kitsunes. She made an doglike growl and walked up to them, "What do you kitsune think your doing?"

"We may be kitsune," Kagome answered, "We are not trouble makers. We know when not to play a trick. So if you don't mind I have a Miko's Class to go to."

"Do you realize that the Miko's Class is for mikos not demons?" Sango looked as though she won the round.

"Yes I realize that. That's why I am going I'm a miko/demon," Kagome shook her head. Sango is a demon slayer yet she doesn't know the basics of kitsune society, "Kitsune society is different from other demon society. So are their ways. My mom was human and a miko. My father a kitsune because my mother was very powerful we were born Kitsune and being a girl I am also a miko." Kagome huffed and walked passed her.

I have a question for you all should I put the YuYu gang in or leave it the way it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome made her way to the miko's class five minutes before class started. She looked around the room when she saw that Kikyo from InuYasha's group was sitting in the first row. She was looking straight at her. Kikyo had long bluish black hair and wore her bow slung at her back. Kikyo turned around to glare at her, "Look at this girls looks like we got a miko wanna be."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I am a miko. Not all mikoes are human some are in fact demons or even mutants." She turned around and snapped her fingers making the room bloom with beautiful reddish orange flowers.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "What was that for?"

Kagome smirked, "This room lacked a little something. I just added to it."

Kikyo walked over to one of the flowers she bent down to inspect the beautiful plant. Kagome walked up behind her, "Don't touch unless you know how."

"Like I need your advice." Kikyo yelled.

"You may not need my advice but you should take this one," Kagome pointed her finger in the air to make a point. The flower Kagome made grow in the room was the fire lily a very dangerous flower unless handled properly. The flower had many healing abilities but only for those who knew how to handle the flower.

"How beautiful, I haven't seen that flower since a friend of mine used it to heal my boyfriend," a young woman walked up behind Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome turned around to see a beautiful young woman with medium short brown hair and big brown eyes. She stared at the beautiful flowers and bent down. She carefully placed her hand around one of the flowers at the base of the petals, "They are quality fire lilies."

Kagome smiled, "They are my favorite flowers. I'm Kagome and you are."

"Kayko," The girl replied.

Kagome looked the girl over and realized this girl was a powerful miko herself though she was still learning, "I see you are very powerful. Your friend taught you how to handle the fire lily I take it."

"Yup," Kayko smiled, "He loves plants of all kinds his favorite is the rose whip."

Kagome thought for a minute. Where did she hear of the rose whip? She snapped her fingers, "Your friend is Kurama of the Urameshi team. He fought in the tournament a few years back. I think he was only like 14 at the time."

Kayko nodded, "You know of him."

"Huh Huh, I was at the tournament to battle for lands that once belonged to my family. My brother fought in it as well. I will never forget such a handsome fox as Kurama." Kagome chuckled.

Kayko smiled, "Wait 'til I tell Kurama this. Did you win the tournament?"

Kagome shook her head, "I almost died but my brother won and we got back our land. The land was a shrine known as Sunset Shrine."

The teacher made her way into the room and motioned for the students to sit down, "Now, when I call your names please raise your hands. Higurashi, Kagome. Hera Kikyo, Yumaru, Kayko…."

Kagome waited patiently for the older woman known as Keade Maple to realize fire lilies were growing on the walls of her classroom. She smirked when the teacher indeed noticed the beautiful flowers, "Well it looks like we now have a healing plant growing in our room. Will ye children please tell me who made this happen?"

Kayko giggled as she raised her hands, "Maybe it was my friend that did it."

"No, no, I think it was that little creature I saw in the hallway. I seen him running around a few minutes later.'' Another girl said as she giggled.

Kikyo raised her hand, "Kagome the false miko put the flowers there." Kagome growled at Kikyo's words. She wasn't a false miko; she was a true miko. Because she was a rare breed of kitsune people didn't know she existed.

"Kagome, did ye grow the flowers on the walls." Keade looked directly at Kagome.

"I did," Kagome turned toward her favorite flowers that were now glinting in the sun.

"They are quit beautiful but you must put the room back the way it was," Keade spoke gently.

Kagome frowned she wished she could use her powers once in awhile. The spirit world always got into a tizzy whenever she or her brothers would use their powers. Kagome enjoyed protecting the humans that lived around the shrine. But the spirit world always thought they were attacking the humans rather then protecting them. Dejectedly she put her hand out and called to her seeds, they returned to her.

For the next hour Kagome sat in class listening to the teacher about the importance of protection and sealing spells. Her thoughts were fixated on the new knowledge she was receiving. Kagome knew more about healing and healing herbs then she knew about many of the spells a miko used. Her thoughts moved around and around in her mind as she took notes in the class. She was always able to think of two things at one time. Kitsunes were good that way.

"Now, your assignment is on the board. Kagome, I would like to see ye after class," Miss Maple turned her eyes from Kagome to the other students, "Class dismissed."

Sorry about the wait. I hope you like it. I had a lot going this year.


End file.
